The Sinless Slytherin
by JenniferRain
Summary: She was an exceptionally beautiful girl, but no one took notice. She was ignored by every other house because she wore green and silver, and shunned by her own house for being a muggleborn. She aimed to stay in the shadows... No spoilers


The Sinless Slytherin

---

She was an exceptionally beautiful girl, but no one took notice.

She was ignored by every other house because she wore green and silver, and shunned by her own house for being a muggle-born.

She aimed to stay in the shadows and she was quite accomplished at being invisible- and she wanted to keep it that way.

She never wanted attention. But it came quickly to turn her life around.

No Spoilers, fanon.

* * *

The class was nearly over and she had completed her potion sufficiently. She glanced around the classroom warily as the Gryffindors were screwing up their potions except for the Granger girl. She glanced to the other side of the room where the Slytherins were slacking off, except for Nott and Malfoy. She started packing her things up, her potion already finished and in the vial, corked, beside her. Snape raised a brow at her haste to leave the classroom, but, she was grateful, he said nothing to call attention to her. He knew what it was like to want to sink into the shadows, sometimes- and that was how this girl lived.

An explosion to her right made her jump and she knocked the potion she had spent the entire class laboring over, working as hard as she always did. She bit her lip, flicked her wand, and wordlessly it was back in her hand. Snape, who was tending to (or mocking) the Longbottom boy, took no notice, but two pairs of eyes fixed on her as she seemed to float towards the front of the room, placing her initialed vial of liquid onto Snap's desk as he had instructed. She made her way back to her seat in the very back by moving along the walls, almost as if she were afraid to leave the shadows of the dank, dull dungeon.

Steel grey eyes and bright green ones followed her every move as she packed up her things and waited impatiently, still saying nothing, for the switching of classes.

Brow raised, the owner of the cold grey eyes asked a companion, "Who is that girl?" nodding towards his silent house mate who he had never noticed. This was unusual because Draco Malfoy prided himself in knowing everyone- and liking a very small percentage of those he came in contact with.

"That's Emmy Szren," shrugged Blaise Zabini, a boy who took little interest in those who he considered unworthy of his time. To qualify for worth one must be intelligent, rich, important, and at least half-blood. He loathed mudbloods as much as the next Slytherin -- the next Slytherin, in this case, being a Malfoy.

"Why have I never heard of such a girl?" Draco asked, his tones low and his eyes fixed intently on the creature of interest.

"She's a mudblood," Blaise replied simply.

Draco turned his gaze to his companion, cocked his head in surprise. "But she's in Slytherin!" he objected, a little loudly.

"Of this I'm aware," his informer muttered bitterly. "She's not well liked. I've never heard her say a word, nor have I seen her in anyone's company these six years," he continued, rolling his eyes, unsurprised. "The rest of the school despises her for being one of us, and we despise her for _not_ being one of us. Bloody sucks for her, but I'm quite happy with never acquainting myself with the wench."

Draco said nothing but turned back to studying the silent girl, who, if he did not look closely enough, he would have mistaken for a mere shadow.

Green eyes from his left flickered from Draco to the young woman in question, who was completely oblivious to all the sudden attention she was receiving. A frown etched its way onto the face of one Theodore Nott, who didn't quite like the way Draco's conversation was heading.

"She's hott," Draco said off-handedly to Blaise who looked disgusted.

"She's a _mudblood_," Blaise repeated, as if Draco didn't hear him.

"Oh, I know. But she _is_ in Slytherin, which means she mustn't by _all_ disgusting," Draco reasoned to the boy beside him who was frowning in a very proud distaste. "I certainly wouldn't mind a quick shag every now and then," Draco continued, eyes skimming the girl and her petite frame. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful deep auburn hair that cascaded past her shoulders in straight strands, falling into her eyes as if to shield herself further from the world.

Blaise scowled at this, "That thought is insufferable, Malfoy. What would your father think if he heard you were considering touching that... _thing_?" Blaise reminded Draco of the harsh reality.

Draco snorted, "As long as I'm in control and it's purely for sex, I don't see a problem. My father mustn't know, of course, but it's not as if the mudbloods don't have their place. Hers just happens to be on her knees," he smirked, but Blaise refused to hear any more of it, insisting it was against everything he stood for.

"Why is it she sits alone, there?" Draco continued to ask.

Blaise, sneering, answered, "To remain unnoticed, undisturbed and unharmed, probably. She knows her place- that she shouldn't speak to her superiors."

Another Slytherin, with piercing green eyes which were currently narrowed in anger, set his jaw and bit his tongue, knowing that Draco thought of him as an equal, but would have no trouble making his existence hell if he spoke up for the bloody muggle-born like he wanted to. He loathed how Malfoy and his group hated everyone and considered themselves high above their company. If only they would be set straight without his involvement…

"It's decided then, I'll corner her tonight and have my way with her," the blond-haired teen concluded as his classmate scowled in disgust and tried to object, "You'd be better to just kill the whore."

At this, the green eyed Slytherin could no longer keep his silence. His fists were clenched and his short nails were digging into the palm of his hand rather painfully. He rose from his seat, taking his vile and placing it carefully next to Emmy's and walked towards Malfoy's work station.

Draco raised his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Nott, may I help you?" he asked, a little intimidated of the dark-haired loner who's jaw was clenched and eyes were fixed in a glare. "I think it's best you leave her be," the boy stated simply, his deep voice and eerie calm, but the warning evident in his tone. Malfoy said nothing, but watched as the only other Slytherin he considered equal returned to his station to gather his things as finally the class ended and the stampede to drop of the assignment ensued. The girl left, unnoticed to all but three Slytherins, and her savior followed in silence, departing from her and the others without even the smallest trace of a smile…


End file.
